buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawley mausoleum
was a monument in the Restfield Cemetery that Spike made his home circa 2000–2002. It was the mausoleum for the tombs of Ethel, James, and other members of the Hawley family. History Before Spike moved out of Xander's basement in the Harris residence, he said to Anya he would probably look for a crypt as a dwelling in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. He was then seen going around a cemetery, looking for a suitable place later in the same night. Spike considered the Alpert mausoleum, as he was seen measuring its exterior."A New Man" He then moved to the Hawley mausoleum, which was significantly larger than the others in the cemetery. The interior was mostly empty except for its dusty urns, statues, and cobwebs. Spike would sleep on a stone slab and a ratty blanket,"The I in Team""New Moon Rising" and soon had his own television, which was broken by the Initiative soldier Forrest."Goodbye Iowa" It was later revealed a hole in its floor, which led into an underground cavern, part of Sunnydale's extensive network of tunnels. It contained a shrine dedicated to Buffy, composed of many pictures and objects that Spike had pilfered from her home. After discovering it, Buffy indirectly destroyed this by punching Spike with enough force to send him flying into it."Crush" During the summer following Buffy's death, the crypt's decoration went through some conspicuous changes. Spike supposedly spent some time to turn it into a comfortable home, complete with a cable TV, refrigerator, lamps and various pieces of furniture, including an armchair acquired from Buffy's house."After Life" At this point, the lower level of the mausoleum also seemed to be comfortably furnished, and containing what looked to be a bar counter and a double size bed."Life Serial""Gone" Its floor was covered by Persian carpets."Dead Things" Some time later, however, the furnishing of the lower lever got destroyed in an explosion along with Suvolte demon's eggs, after Riley caught Spike hiding the dangerous eggs there."As You Were" When Spike went to Africa to get his soul, he left Clem in possession of his crypt."Seeing Red""Two to Go" Spike was not seen to revisit the mausoleum after his return to Sunnydale, instead staying first in the basement of the new Sunnydale High and briefly in Xander's apartment, and then in the basement of Buffy's house. When Clem flew from Sunnydale, however, it is not certain whether he had been living in the crypt prior to his departure."Empty Places" The Hawley mausoleum was destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale, following the Spike's sacrifice at the battle at the Hellmouth."Chosen" Years later, Buffy and Spike visited the place in Sunnydale's crater, which prompted them to reflect about this phase of their lives.Return to Sunnydale, Part One Prominent events 2000 *Rupert Giles visited Spike at his new home to give him money, in return for helping him when he was temporarily turned into a Fyarl demon. He hesitantly asked Spike whether he intended to help the Scoobies, since he could only hurt demons due to his chip. In response, however, Spike was dismissive of the idea, declaring he had no interest in helping them anymore. *Adam visited Spike in the mausoleum to recruit him to his side. He successfully concluded a pact with him, in exchange for promising the removal of his chip."New Moon Rising" *Riley visited the mausoleum in order to obtain information from him on Dracula."Buffy vs. Dracula" *After kidnapping Dawn, Harmony Kendall sought refuge in Spike's crypt, becoming a temporary resident."Out of My Mind" *Spike had an erotic dream about Buffy, in which he declared his love for her. He awoke from his dream in the mausoleum, horror-struck beside a sleeping Harmony, trying to deny his newly realized feelings for the Slayer. 2001 *Menaced by Glory, Buffy asked Spike for help to protect and hide Dawn and Joyce in the mausoleum. He and Joyce then watched the soap opera Passions and discussed the show's latest events."Checkpoint" *Drusilla reunited with Spike in his crypt. Although, he imprisoned her with Buffy in his basement, and attempted to stake his sire as proof of his love for the Slayer, who rejected him. The two woman fought for the first time. Harmony intervened, but left Spike and the residence for good. *Spike had sex with the Buffybot, until he was kidnapped by Glory's minions. After being left there badly injured, Buffy visited him disguised as Buffybot, and kissed him in gratitude for protecting Dawn's identity."Intervention" 2002 *Spike had sex with Buffy, followed by what he recognizes as their first congenial conversation."Dead Things" *Spike had sex with an invisible Buffy. *Riley and Buffy discovered Suvolte demon's eggs under the basement. Buffy used bomb to kill the baby demons, blowing up the crypt. *Buffy ends her relationship with Spike. *Spike left the mausoleum to his friend Clem, and went to Africa to regain his soul by undertaking the Demon Trials. *Menaced by Dark Willow, Buffy charge Clem to protect Dawn in the mausoleum. Gallery Screenshot 2018-04-20 14.46.44.png|Exterior of Spike's crypt Screenshot 2018-04-20 14.17.26.png|Interior of the crypt after Spike moves in Screenshot 2018-04-20 14.50.07.png||Interior of the crypt in use Screenshot 2018-04-20 14.33.15.png|The ladder to the underground lair Screenshot 2018-04-20 14.31.16.png|Interior of the lower level of the crypt Screenshot 2018-03-17 19.27.11.png|Spike reading a book in his crypt Behind the scenes *The interior of the Hawley mausoleum was used for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6 cast promotional pictures for Spike and Dawn Summers, as well as the location for the season's promotional clips. *The mausoleum was replicated in video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Inside, there's a chair, a television set, and old pizza boxes. Appearances Canonical Other References fr:Mausolée Hawley Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale Category:Homes Category:Vampire lairs